


Something

by Forbiddenmichael



Series: don't cry, we all make mistakes from time to time [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Crying, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Pining, Sad sad sad, and fluff kinda, and yeah, but yeah he thinks he doesnt, even tho they dont really understnd, he gets upset, he is a sugar plum and is worth it all, luke is insecure, okay so yeah, so its about you really, starts of okay, the boys are in this one tho, then gets sad, you are the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbiddenmichael/pseuds/Forbiddenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke started to avoid your ‘banding (even though you weren’t in the band) sessions, you, above all people, were confused. Michael brushed it off saying he was ‘being a girl’, Calum said that ‘Luke doesn’t want to blind you with his ghostly pale skin compared to my golden complexion’, (which you countered with the fact that Michael was a lot paler than Luke) and Ashton just shrugged it off. Even though one day you did over hear what you thought was Ashton and Luke having a ‘little chat’ abut his, needless to say odd behaviour. </p><p>or when luke starts avoiding you and you just don't know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so I'm quite proud of this one. I wrote this one shot when I was going through a rough time, and it seams to really help. I got asked to carry it on, but knew if I added a chapter not a lot of people would we it. So, I made this part of a series. Series title is from another sad song by lower than Atlantis bcos it's pretty great. Okay. So yeah read this!! Then the next one?? Hope you like it.  
> Also it's quite sad so stay safe! :))

Being in a band seriously limited your personal privacy. Shared beds in hotel rooms, communal dressing rooms and the occasional person walking in when one of the band members was naked in the shower. This was fine with the boys; all personal boundaries had been broken long before you became attached to the hips of the four boys. Even though you weren’t in the band you may as well have been. As a girl, there were still some personal boundaries but that didn’t mean that you hadn’t seen them all stark naked running around the house chasing each other.

You were their best friend. Their little and sometimes their more mature sister. They treated you like they treated each other. Basically as ‘one of the lads’ as Michael used to put it. Sharing a beer with the four of them whilst they sat topless playing fifa was not uncommon and even Calum’s tradition of cooking everyone’s breakfast on a Saturday morning naked was acceptable and passed without a blink of an eye.

Which is why when Luke started to avoid your ‘banding (even though you weren’t in the band) sessions' , you, above all people, were confused. Michael brushed it off saying he was ‘being a girl’, Calum said that ‘Luke doesn’t want to blind you with his ghostly pale skin compared to my golden complexion’, (which you countered with the fact that Michael was a lot paler than Luke) and Ashton just shrugged it off. Even though one day you did over hear what you thought was Ashton and Luke having a ‘little chat’ about his, needless to say odd behaviour.

Luke started to avoid the topless football in the sweltering heat. Either wearing a t-shirt despite the ridiculous heat, or just not joining in at all. He never joined in with the huge group hugs which usually involved lots of touching in places that normal friends would find it too awkward to touch. What really let you know something was wrong was when Luke refused to change for a night out in the same room as the rest of them. As always you got changed in a separate room, not wanting to cause any of the boys ‘unnecessary problems’ when they saw a 17 year old girl in their underwear. That was one of the less discussed things in your group, but really they were 18-21 year old boys, they couldn’t help it-at least that’s what you told yourself. The 4 inseparable boys always changed together, mostly to gloat about who looked the most ‘fly af’ or who was the most likely to be ‘banged’ (that was usually Michael’s contribution). But today Luke down right refused, grabbing his stuff and storming into the small bathroom joining onto your room. This set alarms bells ringing, and Ashton was the only one who agreed with your reaction, whilst the other two boys just shrugged.

Leaving the others to get changed you walked into your own room, locked the door and went to the door to the bathroom. There was the distinctive sound of crashing and muttering that could only be described as Luke, as he tried to pull on his skin tight skinny jeans without falling over. There was a bang and a crash as he fell against the door your ear was pressed against to try and catch snippets of his mumblings. You yelped and stumbled backwards, cursing yourself as the movement behind the door stopped as Luke heard you and stopped changing. “Y/N?” Luke asked, his voice surprising steady as he gave away no emotions, not even hinting on what he was feeling. “Luke, just let me in” you said in a hushed voice. You didn’t want to…frighten him, but you wanted to let him know you were serious. “No Y/N, I c-cant”. The way his voice cracked at the end showed you that Luke really wasn’t okay, and whether he felt like he needed it or not, you had to help him. Even though you didn’t know what was wrong, and what you would find behind the flimsy white peeling door to the bathroom. “Luke, open the door,” you began, but you still heard no movement, other than what sounded like sniffling, “or I’ll get Michael” you threated. You would never actually get Michael. Stuff like this was be too delicate for him, not that he wasn’t compassionate, he just didn’t do comforting-just confronting really. “You wouldn’t!” Luke croaked out. You sighed, “No, I wouldn’t but let me in”.

He relented, you heard the click of the door as it was unlocked but he didn’t open it. You heard him shuffling away from the door, and a clunk of ceramic hitting plastic as he sat down on the toilet seat inside. You took in a deep breath, sealing your expression and preparing yourself as you walked in the room. What you saw next brought you to tears. Luke sat on the toilet, his whole body crumpled in on itself and he was clutching at his deathly skinny stomach. His eyes were red raw from crying, the red rims around the whites of his eyes causing his deep blue iris’s to look almost scary, and his pale cheeks were stained red with the tracks of the salty tears. He looked at you with a look of complete shame and expected you to explode. “Oh Luke” you cried as you launched yourself at him and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. In your mind you were trying to pull all the pieces of his broken self back together and hold him there until he was the bouncing giggly boy he was once before. You pulled him down on top of you on the floor and let him be clutched into your chest. His tears stained your shirt that you had been planning to wear out. And he balled his hands in it, clutching at it as if he was anchoring himself. The boy’s gangly body almost squished yours, but you were happy to sooth the boy until his tears began to stop streaming and he began to hiccup.

Still curled up into your chest, his hair tickling your chin as he listened to your heart beat through your chest, he began to mumble, “ ‘m sorry Y/N, ‘m really sorry”. He was still hiccupping as he spoke into your sodden top. “Shush, shush Lukey. It’s okay, ‘s okay. I’m here now.” You spoke into his hair. He nodded, smearing more salty tears on your top. Your legs had started to go numb underneath you where he was sitting, but that was the least of your problems. “What’s going on Luke?” you asked. He still had no top on and was just in his skinny jeans, causing you to notice how thin he looked. Protruding ribs and very very pronounced hipbones were stretched underneath his taunt pale skin. “I’m not good enough.” He cried, tears slowly starting to fall again. “I’m n-not tanned and a-angular like Calum, I-I-I’m not squishy y-yet skinny l-like Michael and I’m no-not muscular and big l-like Ashton” he stumbled and hiccupped over his words. Your heart was breaking, and you tried to reach Luke from where he had drifted off to, his piercing blue eyes had glazed over with a fog as he continued to speak. “I’m just Luke. Luke with the quiff and long legs. That’s all I am Y/N. Maybe if I was skinnier people would see me as more” he sniffled, pulling out of the daze as he saw you gripping his face with tears in your own eyes. “Luke,” you choked, the broken boy in front of you felt like ice under your hands as you cupped his face with your small hands. His eyes closed at your touch, leaning into it but his eyelashes were still darker than usual due to wetness of his tears. “You are everything. Everything Luke. My everything” you spluttered out the last line before the tears that had been pooling in your own eyes fell. They fell into the small space between you and landed on the arm which was still outstretched to Luke’s face. You watched one of the tears as it slowly slid down your arm and onto Luke’s black jean clad thigh. It blossomed and turned the denim an even darker black. Still watching the growing black spot, “Everything” you whispered as more spots formed. You removed your hands and placed them around your own stomach, clutching at yourself as Luke watch as even you fell apart in front of him. The grief at the fact that one of your best friends felt worthless, when to you he meant more than maybe even the other three oblivious boys in the adjacent room, wracked through you and stabbed at your heart. Still with tears in his own eyes, Luke prised your arms from around your stomach and pressed them to his chest. His heart beat was erratic beneath your hands, “ Something” he murmured as he lent forward and pressed the lightest of kisses to your parted lips

**Author's Note:**

> :)) hope you like it so far?? Maybe?


End file.
